Final Fantasy LightDark Chronicle
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Final Fantasy and T-ara crossover. Day and night have different but balanced story. What if the balance were off?


Prologue

A girl is seen walking along a corridor. She enters a room, filled with decorations equal to what people would call as goth.

She sits on a chair and turns on a black box, something what people known as Play Station 3.

She grabs an album, which filled with games.

As she goes through the games she would like to play, knocking on the door can be heard.

The girl stands up and opens the door.

A man wearing a butler suit hands her a box, which she gladly grabs it and closes the door.

She takes a look at the thin box, "It's finally here."

On the thin box, a picture of people are shown with a logo on top of it.

_FINAL FANTASY LIGHT-DARK CHRONICLE_

She opens up the box and grabs a CD on it.

The girl goes to the PS3 and inserts the CD into the console.

And so she starts to play the game, "If you want me, Dark Jiyeon, to surrender myself, first you have to prove to me what my presence holds, Shraffe."

Playable Character:-

Shraffe Naqiuddin (Rapist)  
Weapon: Broadsword

Park Jiyeon (Light Warrior)  
Weapon: Energy Blade

Non-Playable Character:-

Ryu Hyoyoung (Engineer)  
Weapon: Spanner & Robot

Savedata 1

{No save data present. Create a new save data?}  
-YES  
NO

-NEW GAME  
LOAD GAME  
RELEASE

Insert Name  
-JIYEON

Shraffe opens up his eyes. He is inside his room. There are some pictures of him and some people. And on the wall there's posters of miss A, KARA, T-ara and Dark T-ara (?).

Wondering, he stands up and looks around the place, "Eh? since when I'm back in Malaysia?"

He tries to remember back what had happened before.

From what he can remember, he was facing a girl, but then everything turns dark.

Not knowing what to do, he stands up and looks around the place.

On a table, he found a letter and reads it.

_"Humans are all earth."_

Hmm? What was that? A some kind of cryptic message?

And so he searches around the place, still trying to search for any clues regarding on how did he ended up in Malaysia when he is supposed to be at...at...where?

He can't remember anything...

And...somehow...he ended up remembering something else.

"False memory?" he thought to himself, "Some kind of fake memories were engraved into my head? Was I passed out for who knows how long?"

"Are you going to stay inside there forever? The festival is going to start in a few minutes!" a female voice is heard from outside of the room.

Shraffe quickly recognizes the voice, "Jiyeon? She's here?"

Wait.

There's something inside his head showing up right now...A some kind of memory...

His name...is still Shraffe Naqiuddin...but rather than being a man with infinite powers, he is supposed to be working in a shop; A shop that sells merchandises.

Wait...he is also a warrior in training...with a some kind of class job.

He sees it! He finally sees the background of this story!

This place...it's another warped reality!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This world has its own background.

With the setting of half-fantasy half-reality, there is something that isn't the same as the reality.

Rather than electricity, this world uses some sort of energy that could be harvested somewhere else as the power source. The energy is known as Harvet.

This sounds RPG-ish, doesn't it?

But, it seems this world has established some kind of curfew. People can only work until 6 in the evening. It is believed that something dangerous is lurking around the shadow.

But the shadow isn't bad enough.

Around this world that can be known as Diadem, monsters everywhere. If you want to travel around the place, you either have to have a strong transportation or some other escort.

Those escorts can be hired from a guild nearby.

Shraffe is currently training in that guild. If you know how to fight those monsters, you can some money by not hiring any additional escort. Unless, of course...

And that's it for lesson number one of this reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The festival she meant must have referred to the festival at the town square today. It was supposed to be an annual anniversary of the first time that source energy was found.

"Shraffe, how long are you going to stay in there! ?" Jiyeon's voice is heard again.

Shraffe turns toward the door as he shouts, "Hey, I was just...um...just took a bath! Yeah, just took a bath! Please let me wear something first. Unless of course you want to see my beautiful body..."

"What? No! Even toward your own friend? You are so disgusting! I'm going to the shop first!"

Footsteps slowly fading away.

Shraffe looks away, "What the hell? Why did I used that kind of words? Am I a pervert or something?"

For anyone who never read Apocalypse in My Heart or Affliate Zero, Shraffe is not a pervert. He had an incident that scarred his life forever, making him feels weak whenever he got surrounded by so many women he considered as strangers.

But of course, we are talking about this new setting. New settings other than his real world tend to make him either a creepy pervert or a womaniser. Or both in some cases.

Well, he better get ready to walk out from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took few minutes to get ready, and now he is wearing a black jacket with a green t-shirt underneath with some pink shading along the jacket. And for some reason he has a sunglasses on his head. Along with that, he has a pair of dark green trousers.

Shraffe looks at himself, "Weird. It seems I have lost my will to control myself. Why did I feels like I was controlled by a stronger force, as if there's a script I need to follow."

He quickly walks out of that room, going toward the shop he works in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It feels like every single journey he had to make from his room toward the shop were skipped. As if he was teleported straight toward the shop.

That shop is located in the city in that place, Updorn City. It is one of the cities that used a lot of Harvet, meaning it is a some kind of urban city.

He enters the shop as soon as he reaches it, "Hi, everyone. Sorry, I'm late!"

"Well, I take that you watched that DVD I gave you," one man responds.

That man is Ryan Sakamoto, Shraffe's cousin. Wonders what kind of role he is now?

Jiyeon suddenly appears in front of him, grabbing his jacket, "What DVD? Is it porn? How pathetic can you be? You can get a lot of girls just by clicking your fingers!"

"So...you do admit my charm?" Shraffe somehow ended up saying such thing.

But this causes Jiyeon to shouts out loud, "Just what is wrong with you! ? I am your friend! YOUR OWN FRIEND!"

A girl responds to those words, "Hey, I'm his friend too. But we dated each other..."

"That's because you have no honor of your own, Seungyeon!" Jiyeon shouts at her, "You don't date your friends!"

Shraffe pushes her hands away, "What kind of lame words are you believing in?"

"It's called principle, so that I won't be as drunk as you, trying to get your own friends pants!"

A woman appears at the counter of the shop, speaking toward those two, "Hey, why are you still here? I thought you get off days starting today?"

"Hakase, don't tell me you even gave those two off days today?" Ryan asks the woman.

The woman, with her full name is Hakase Hiroyo, responds, "Well, everyone want to have some time to spent in this day of happiness."

"What about me?"

"You remembered that your break for this year had already used up, right?"

"Seungyeon?"

Seungyeon quickly responds, "I already booked one some other time."

"Then, I'm the only one that..."

Jiyeon turns toward Shraffe, "We should not waste our time."

"Yeah, good idea."

The two quickly runs out from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventhough the journey from home feels like skipped, but this journey feels a bit long.

Somehow, there are moments where they speak to each other, but none of them wanted to face to each other while talking. Both of them, especially Jiyeon seems fixated in going to the town square.

Well, at least he can tell why people seems to be excited whenever they get to go to the festival. There are a lot of fun games to play.

"Wah, Chocobo ride!" Jiyeon squeals, seeing a booth with a bunch of chocobo there.

Wait, a chocobo? In his time, chocobo is just an experimented animals. They aren't even supposed to be existed in the reality.

Jiyeon turns toward him, "Shraffe, why don't you pay for my ride?"

Once again, the power of script is aheading him, "Well, why must I waste my money on someone who tries to resist me?"

She quickly pinches him hard, "Just pay for me already!"

"Okay, okay."

And so she is having fun riding the hybrid of chicken and ostrich for some times until she is satisfied.

But, while that happen, he has the time he need to survey the whole place.

The city looks just like any other city, of course there's a fantasy vibe in there.

But then he realizes some of the things that was sold at the festive.

"Potion? Elixir? Pheonix Down? What is this, a game?" he thought to himself.

Wait...game? Script...game?

Is this place is a game? But that's impossible, right? How can he ended up in a game. That's nearly impossible. He can travel through any kind of dimensions, but into games? Not a chance.

"That's weird of you," Jiyeon appears beside him, "You didn't sweet talk with any woman? That's your favorite hobby."

"It's called hobby for a reason. Beside, I have a little chocobo to take care right now."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Jiyeon stares at him for a while, before changing her attention toward a booth, "That's our guild's booth! Come on, let's check them out!"

Jiyeon grabs his hand as they move toward the booth.

Our guild is called Warrior of Diadem guild. It's the first guild ever built and also one of the most hired guild.

Jiyeon speaks to the shopkeeper first, "Hyoyoung-ssi! How are you this morning?"

"A little excited that is," the shopkeeper, Ryu Hyoyoung responds. That girl is our senior.

Hyoyoung turns toward Shraffe, "Say, this booth let you try out your strength in battle. Wanna try out?"

"If there's a path toward one beautiful chocobo, I would like to try that one," Shraffe gives a really cheeky respond.

Jiyeon quickly kicks his leg, making him withering in pain. She then speaks to Hyoyoung, "We would like to try!"

"Then I would recommend trying to intermediatte level, considering you guys' level are nearing the real warrior to be hired," Hyoyoung winks at them, which Shraffe seems to be winking at him especially, "That would be 20 gil each."

"Here you go!" Jiyeon gives her some money and grabs Shraffe's hand, "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{There are two types of battle; Random battle and event battle. Random battle will occur whenever you encounter any enemies within a close range. Event battle will occur accordingly to the storyline.}

{Each team can only have three party members at most, with one special guest at certain point of the story. You are allowed to take control all three of them any time in order to build any tactic. Make your way to the victory!}

{In any battle, ATB point is needed to determine how many attacks can be used in one battle. ATB point increases when leveling up.}

{The battle menu includes, Attack, Skill and Item. Attack won't require much ATB point but Skill would usually require a lot of ATB point. Item won't be requiring any ATB point at all.}

-ATTACK  
SKILL  
ITEM

Shraffe and Jiyeon are standing in front a humanoid robot figure enemy with the name of Robot. Shraffe is holding a white broadsword, a sword he always used in any fight before. Jiyeon, on the other hand, is holding a laser blade.

Jiyeon goes to strike down that robot, but it seems one strike alone won't be enough to attack that robot. Shraffe joins in afterward to give out a consecutive attack. But only few damages were taken.

Jiyeon turns toward him, "Let's try something else!"

{Skills were varied according to the job class of certain characters. For example, Jiyeon's job class is a Light Warrior. Her skills will be balanced in offensive and defensive. Shraffe's job class is a Rapist. His skills is more of the creepy kind of offensive attack.}

And suddenly Shraffe's mind thinks of something. Why did he feels like his skill here is a bit weird to the extent of rather offensive in the form of sentiment?

ATTACK  
-SKILL  
ITEM

-LIGHT SMASH

Jiyeon's blade lights up as she jumps toward the robot and smashes it hard, giving a stronger attack.

-SUPLEX

Shraffe joins in as he runs toward the robot and grabs the body of it, slamming the robot onto the ground.

The robot stands up and jumps to attack Shraffe, hurting him a bit a lot.

{Item can be used anytime in order to give more advantages on the fight. It can be used to either gives a status ailment, status boost or even healing the party member.}

ATTACK  
SKILL  
-ITEM

-POTION 10  
PHOENIX DOWN

JIYEON  
-SHRAFFE

Jiyeon throws something toward Shraffe. He suddenly feels a lot better right now.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Jiyeon shouts as the two charges toward the robot.

Shraffe smashes the robot some more as Jiyeon goes nearer and finishes off the robot with her Light Smash.

The robot falls onto the ground, seemingly to be defeated.

"Wah, you guys are the first customers that ever take the fight with the training dummy way too serious," Hyoyoung mutters, looking at her robot.

Jiyeon chuckles, "Oops, sorry if we ever broke that robot."

"Nah, it's fine," Hyoyoung walks toward her robot, "This robot is designed to be able to take any deadly damage. Any kind of attack isn't strong enough to destroy them all. You can fight it again if you want to."

Shraffe chuckles awkwardly, "I think we've had-"

"Let's do it again!" Jiyeon interferes his words, making him responds, "Seriously?"

"Come on, don't be such a sissy boy!"

"I'm not, but this place is a festival for a reason!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few minutes later, Shraffe feels a lot of fatigue as he is lying down onto the ground. But Jiyeon is still standing on the ground.

He stretches her arms wide, "Ah, it feels so good to get some training."

Shraffe struggles to even sit up. In this world, his energy is lesser than usual.

"Here," Hyoyoung arrives and gives him a bottle of green liquid with a label 'Potion' on it.

He uses last bit of his energy to sit up and grabs the potion to drink it. His body feels a lot better now.

Jiyeon walks beside him, "Now, what should we do now..."

Hyoyoung winks at him, "It seems she is the only female you can't handle."

"That's because she's a lesbian. I can't charm a lesbian that easy."

Wait, Jiyeon is a lesbian?

Hyoyoung sighs, "I thought her already broke up with her girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Who?

Jiyeon suddenly appears beside him and grabs his arm, "Come on! The day is still high! We are going to take our test tomorrow!"

Test...she must be referring to the test all members of Warrior of Diadem guild have to take to start working as a merc for real.

And so they goes to play around the place. Of course, he is in need of a lot of potion.

Unknown to them, someone in a hood is looking directly at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, the journey from the festival feels like it was skipped. Why? Why did he feels that way?

Both of them are in front of his room. It seems they are living in a some kind of apartment for single people.

Jiyeon smiles wide, "Thanks for spending time with me today. I really appreciate it."

"Maybe next time you will consider me as-"

"Don't get any idea, slim," she stares at him.

Shraffe sighs, "Now I see why I got the job class Rapist instead."

Unfortunately, the real him didn't. It was said that he can charmed a lot of female, but if he were to deserve the title of rapist, that just mean a lot of female would have dislike him.

Jiyeon walks away cheerfully and goes into a door right around the corner. She lives nearby, I guess.

He sighs and enters the room. He then goes straight toward the bed to sleep. His body feels really weak. That girl drained his energy a lot.

Ah well, the festival lasted for three days around Diadem. Today is just the first day.

He managed to sleep well, drifting into a world without script. He is free in there, and also free to hear the festival keeps going that night. That's weird, I thought there's a curfew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-NO DATA  
NO DATA  
NO DATA

{Warning: Do not remove memory card or reset the console.}

-SAVE 1 P: JIYEON, SHRAFFE 10:11  
NO DATA  
NO DATA

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's morning indeed. Shraffe wakes up as he yawns like a pig would.

As soon as he looks at his room, he realizes that his room is a bit messy. And his body is all hurting so much. There's a bruise on his hand. What he had done last night, bondage?

But then he felt something painful...down there...

"Owh, that's hurt...owh, what have I done last night?"

The only thing he could remember is he goes to sleep right at 6. That's the exact time people were told to sleep.

Is there something at night that people scared so much? Does it have anything to do with his bruises? Is he, the rapist got raped instead?

Okay, don't mind the last question. Shraffe's real personality is a kind of man who have hard time thinking logically.

He goes to clean up that room. Even how he don't really mind of messy room, he do care to not live in a Titanic-like room.

But then he found something, "A bra? But whose?"

It's a black bra he found under his bed. It smells good, though.

Wait, what is he thinking about?

And so he decides to walk out of the room. Jiyeon is standing in front of the room.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

Jiyeon is blushing as she whispers at his ear, "Do you have...um...my black bra?"

"What bra?"

"The one you brought me few days ago?"

Based on his fake memories, that bra...owh, that's the same bra he found.

But he isn't sure on telling her that. He really didn't want to get killed by her, "Nah. You lost it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"That's yours now. You don't need to be sorry. Beside, we can still buy it anytime."

Jiyeon smiles as she drags him away, "Come on, we need to take that test today."

From the way she spoke, that bra must be really important for her. Well, this is something he would not want to know about, since it's about a lingerie. That's definitely not his type.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skipped again. Ah well.

Whoa, so that guild has its own building among the urban city. And it's pretty enormous too. As this guild is pretty famous, maybe there are a lot of members in there.

Yup. There are.

A lot of scary faces here. It's like Fairy Tail, except there's no magic much here.

Jiyeon turns toward him, "I'll go and check in our names first. You wait here."

"Okay."

"Don't, please, don't try to find a sleeping mate here. We are still warrior in training here."

Shraffe stares at her. Is that his personality here, getting girls?

He saw a notice board and looks around it. There's a lot of missions on there. Some are finding monsters and kill them. There are even something a bit dangerous.

He saw a list of warriors-in-training that supposed to take the test today. And so he skims through the names. It seems all of his friends are here, with variety of job class. There are some who does not make any sense. What the hell is Ironing Board? And what is Duster Keeper? Well, at least their job class aren't as offensive as his; Rapist isn't a good name for a job class.

Hey, there's someone who has the Manhood and Womanhood job class. Okay, who made this up? That's a bit offensive there...

Jiyeon walks toward a counter there and speaks to the man there, "Hwi Jae-oppa, me and my friend there at the notice board are going to take the test today."

Hwi Jae gives her a list, "Strike down both your names."

And so she did.

He then gives her two name tags, "Wear this all the time during the test. Proceeds to the room A3 over there."

"Yes!" she salutes him and goes toward the board.

Cheerfully, he reaches her, "Here you go. We should move now."

And so they did,walking toward a corridor at the side of the counter and straight, until they found a door labelled 'A3'. The two open the door and enter the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The number of participants...there are just so many. If this guild here is this many, wonder how many it is if we add up all Warrior of Diadem's members from all around Diadem?

Jiyeon points out, "Ah, Commander Kim Jongkook is going to make an announcement. We should sit down."

And so the two did sit down.

As expected, a man filled with muscle, Kim Jongkook appears in front of the crowd. Everyone changes from chattering to silence.

He looks around the place with his scary small eyes, looking at every inch of them all. Those eyes, they are the real life horror. People should have make a horror movie called "Small Eyed" starring Kim Jongkook as the horror.

Those eyes burn every single eyes there.

He then speaks up, "It has been a year since you guys showed up in this same room, started your training to become the guild Warrior of Diadem's full-fledged members. I'm sure everyone of you have been ready to face the challenge that will surely determine your place here in Diadem, right?"

"But, be sure to know that this test will determine if you have the right to become the full-fledged member of this guild. One wrong move and your right will be ceased to exist. Try your luck in the other available guild."

"In this test, you are allowed to choose either you want to do it alone or with a team of maximum three members. You will be told to do mission which is slightly different for each participants. Failed to complete it, like I said you guys won't be able to join this guild anymore. This is a one chance test."

"Good luck," thus his last word before going out from there.

Shraffe turns toward Jiyeon as she mutters, "We're team, right?"

"Well, if you said so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The team of Park Jiyeon and Shraffe Naqiuddin?" Hwi Jae mutters, looking through envelopes.

He then takes out one and gives it toward Jiyeon, "This will be your mission."

She opens it up as the two reads it together, "Escort Ryu Hyoyoung till Modra Town."

"Escort mission? I hope it won't be as bad as what people always said," Shraffe mutters. He knows too well that escort mission brings no good.

"Hyoyoung-ssi?" Jiyeon turns toward him, "But she can handle stuff all by herself. This would be a piece of cake!"

But Jiyeon is the one that seems to be nervous. For her, being a warrior is everything she needs for now. All of this so that she could finish off what she has started. The mission she had made up after all of this had happened.

And now with Shraffe by her side, she is supposed to be certain to complete the task. But why is she still feels so nervous?

"Hey, you two!" Hyoyoung calls out the two, "You are my escort? Great!"

"Great?" Jiyeon asks her as she responds, "I realized you broke my robot before."

"Err...sorry?" Shraffe asks.

Hyoyoung chuckles, "Sorry? That's good! That's just mean you guys are reliable in beating those monsters. Come on, let's go!"

The three goes out from the city and out into the wilderness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh, the plain aren't that bad. I mean, yeah, it's just a plain land, but the breeze...few.

"Hyoyoung-ssi, we never really know what kind of job class are you," Jiyeon suddenly speaks up, "We met you a lot in that guild, but we never actually seen you fighting for real."

Shraffe mutters, "A lot of members respected you a lot. You must be really strong."

"I am," the senior winks at the two, "But you guys will do a lot of fighting. I'm here to judge you guys, so I need only to defend myself. By the way, I'm an Engineer."

"Well, that's evil," Shraffe looks away, "My job class has a really offensive name."

"Aw~, don't you worry about your unique job class, Mr Rapist," Hyoyoung taps on his shoulder gently, "There should be some good skills you can have based on that job class."

"Like what, groping people?"

"What? Groping is a strong maneuver!"

And so the two walks around the place, until suddenly something a monster appears nearby.

{In order to acces or escape from random battles, monsters on the screen need to be interact or avoid contact. But be careful, some of the monsters are really fast in chasing after you.}

But they failed to escape, or it's just another event battle. And this time fighting a dog creature.

"Wait, Hyoyoung-ssi is with us?"

{Whenever you have a guest with you in any story event, the guests will most likely joining the battle as well at most one person. They do give a lot of assisstance, but not much of interaction can be done with them.}

Hyoyoung is holding a spanner (?) and a robot is seen beside her. Guess her fighting style is more of ordering that robots around.

"Okay, like I said before, I will be judging your actions for now," Hyoyoung said with a grin on her face.

Jiyeon charges in to attack first.

-LIGHT SMASH

The Light Smash did give some damage, but that thing isn't dead yet.

"Wow, way to go spend all you ATB point for one attack that didn't help much," Shraffe mutters, "You know you should be slowing down for a while, and then use your skill when they are nearing death?"

"Wow, someone thinks like a rapist there," Hyoyoung teases him as he shouts, "Could you please stop picking on my job class?"

Shraffe smashes his sword twice, as Jiyeon appears from behind smashes her energy sword twice.

Yeah, it's twice because that's all their ATB point has. And using one skill will deplete all ATB point. That's why he's being nitpicking just now.

But the last attack did gave damages a lot. The dog is now dead.

"Heh, I can still beat that puppy!" Jiyeon smirks as Shraffe's head boils a bit, "And that's just normal slashes, not your skill."

Jiyeon is still bragging, "So what? I beat that thing without skills."

"But you used your skill and that thing is still alive."

"What is wrong with you!? Can't you accept how strong I am?"

"Strong? I'm a rapist and my skill's damage is bigger than yours!"

And so the two starts to argue with each other.

Hyoyong chuckles. She feels entertain with such a lively team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing Shraffe really didn't like about RPG is random fight he had to face. Seriously, where are those monsters came from? They are like, appears out of nowhere. Rather than being alerted, it adds more points into your annoyance.

"Ah, it's already 5," Jiyeon looks at Shraffe's watch.

He stares at her, "Where is your watch?"

"I don't have one."

"And why?"

"Because I know you will wear one. You always did everyday."

"Is that why you want to partner up with me?" he stares deep into her eyes.

She flinches a bit. Now she see why people gave him the job class Rapist. His stare is creepy and at the same time scary as well. It's like her body shivers just by looking at his sharp eyes.

Hyoyoung yawns, putting her bag onto the ground, "Let's do a bonfire here. We'll be camping around here."

Shraffe thinks about it for a while. Is it okay if they stay outside for the night? People keep saying that at night something scary will appear. The rule is made for a reason, right?

Hyoyoung turns toward him and mutters, "From your face, I bet you are thinking that if it's okay to sleep outside."

He turns toward her.

She smiles, "Well, I'm going to activate my robot's defensive security. In case anything happen, they will tell us first. And then we will finally uncover the whole reason why people were so scared of going out at night."

Well, if there's an experienced one here knows what to do, then it's fine, right? He need to trust her, that's it. And Hyoyoung here has an incredible background. She is a genius inventor ever since she was 12.

And so they set up the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-SAVE 1 P:JIYEON, SHRAFFE G:HYOYOUNG 13:33  
NO DATA  
NO DATA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like hell he can sleep. He has been doing a lot of exploration in real life before. And he always know that if he sleeps, there will be a possibility of wild animals, or in the Diadem's case, monsters, to sneak into your camp.

He looks at his watch, "It's 6.50."

10 minutes more till the curfew. Maybe this time he will discover the reason why people are so scared of night.

And so he waits.

Without even realizing it, it's already 7.

"Hm, there's nothing happen. False alarm?"

His heartbeat suddenly beats really hard. He feels some kind of force around his body, as if his body is melting. He kneels down on the ground, trying so hard to ignore the pain he is feeling right now.

He can see that his clothing changes as well. His black jacket disappears as he is now wearing a black coat instead. His claws are getting longer. Fangs appearing on his mouth.

It only takes five minute until the pain is stop.

He takes a look at his own self, shocked to see what has happened. His appearance is completely different.

He can feels an arm wrapping around his right arm.

"So, why don't we start moving?" Jiyeon asks him.

"Jiyeon?"

**A/N: First savedata finish. Yes, this is supposed to be a parody of Final Fantasy, while at the same time serves as a serious story with a dark tone. This is also a somehow sequel to the Apocalypse In My Heart.**

**Not all T-ara will be appearing here as the team member. I would say that there would only be six party members and two secret party members. Also, like Hyoyoung, there's a ton of guest party members, suited with the storyline and realistic gameplay.**

**Also, in chapter two, there will be a some kind of RPG system that I'm pretty sure only one game that isn't RPG ever made this kind of format, except that game don't get much reputation since it's way of playing is the exact same as its prequel.**

**Still, after every chapters, list of party members including guests will be updated for fun.**

**PC:-**

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Job: Rapist**

**Park Jiyeon  
Job: Light Warrior**

**NPC:-**

**Ryu Hyoyoung  
Job: Engineer**


End file.
